


Faculty Picnic - 1982

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Faculty, Flashback, Gen, Witches, ficpic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A scene from Kelly'sAlways Here, a story of love and deep friendship.As Minerva McGonagal lies in the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo's, Pomona Sprout fondly recalls the staff picnic of 1982, during which Minerva had this to say about a former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."Well," she said, "I'm glad to know that Lemuel turned up safe and sound, but face it, Silvanus, a man that clumsy had no business being a DADA professor. He was a constant menace, always crashing around his classroom like a troll gone mad with love."
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Faculty Picnic - 1982

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273858) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



[](https://imgur.com/5xfwzZ9)  



End file.
